Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2014-8803 discloses an illuminating device in which optical sources are arranged in one end and the other end of an optical guiding member in the longitudinal direction, and repeating lighting-up of both of the optical source in the one end and the optical source of the other end, lighting-out of the optical source in the one end and lighting-out of both of the optical source in the one end and the optical source of the other end in order enables light to be visible in such a manner as to move from the one end to the other end within the optical guiding member.
However, since the optical source is provided in each of the one end and the other end in the optical guiding member in the longitudinal direction in the illuminating device, when a length of the optical guiding member in the longitudinal direction is made long, it is necessary to lengthen a wire lead connecting the optical source and a substrate or a length of the substrate.
Therefore, when the wire lead is made long, the arrangement of the wire lead becomes complicated and it is necessary to prepare a space for the arrangement of the wire lead, thus increasing a size of the illuminating device. In addition, when the substrate is made long, the illuminating device increases in size according to the increased length, and the manufacturing cost also increases. Therefore, there is a demand for performing visibility in such a manner that the light moves while avoiding the increasing size or the increasing manufacturing cost of the illuminating device.